


You Like Plotting A Garden And I Like Plotting To Kill

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "Jesus, Snow, I thought you were a Hufflepuff." Baz smirks, leaning against his boyfriend's four-poster.





	You Like Plotting A Garden And I Like Plotting To Kill

"Jesus, Snow, I thought you were a Hufflepuff." Baz smirks, leaning against his boyfriend's four-poster. "You know, good finders." He neglects to mention that Simon's wand has been sticking out of his robes pocket since this morning, they didn't need to be on time for class, or go at all for that matter, it was eighth year, they had two months left, NEWTS were over, exams barely mattered. 

"Bazzz." Simon whines, glancing up at him from his spot on the floor, surrounded by schoolwork he'd torn through. "I know you know where it is. Did you hide it again? I honestly thought the whole sabotage thing was over and done when we stopped being enemies." He pouts. "If you want to skip you could've just asked."

Baz's raises eyebrow to mask his quiet shock. "...You would?" He crouches to deftly pull out the wand from Simon's gold lined robe pocket, offering it to him. "That's very un-Bunce-like of you." 

"Good thing I'm not Penny then." Simon stands up, fingers gently tugging at his boyfriend's tie. "Come on, then, let's go somewhere."


End file.
